Dean Thompson
Dean Thompson Dean Thompson, Born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. Dean had all ways been interested in guns, when old enough he bought his first gun, later a shotgun, and got a job at a local shooting club as an instructor after that he served at Carmi Air Force Station near Carmi, Illinois for about a year, but was pulled from duty because of physical pain. In 2013 because of his love to weapons he decided to visit parts of Eastern Europe with his fiance to experience more Russian weaponry, he left for Chernarus as it was cheap as fuck, staying mainly in Novigrad the capital of Chernarus, the first week his knowledge of Russian weaponry greatly improved, but later on the week the news of what we know as the apocalypse was spreading, the country gained reinforcements from the UN and a border was established around the part of Chernarus that was touched by the disease the area is known as South Zagoria, placing the south eastern part of Chernarus under quarantine, and the country in complete lock down, making it impossible for him and his fiance to leave the country. Dean and his fiance tired to escape the country by air, but the helicopter malfunctioned and crash landed in the quarantine zone at Kumyrna. Dean survived the crash and without major injuries, but his fiance Josefine did not make it. Survival of the Fittest. Dean had been captured by some Russians who believed in the method of Survival of the Fittest, Dean was allowed to live as the consequence of another survivor of the crash dying. a man called Staton Cree made it clear to Dean that the Russians werent to be trusted, so Dean and Staton planned an attack on the Russians, Dean shot and killed 4 of the people who held him captured, and ended up shooting Staton Cree, Staton Cree was cutting up one of the Russians with a knife. The Gun. Staton Cree had a Engraved 1911, the pistols engraved writing motivated Dean to shoot and kill multiple people who were wrong doers in Dean's eyes. The Engraved writing on the gun says : "For we must all appear before the judgment seat of Christ, so that each of us may receive what is due us for the things done while in the body, whether good or bad." -2 Corinthians 5:10 Friends Dean has met many people in Chernarus some he considers friends others foes. Mason Lockwood was the first he trusted and saw as a real friend, he met Mason as they were being held captive by the same people in Novodmitrovsk. They worked together and escaped leaving a bloody mess behind, they continued to Zion and there they stayed for awhile until Mason disappeared and Dean went out to search for him, only to find out that Zion had been shot down, and now he was alone in the search for Mason for months he looked. Esme Jamerson doing the search for his friend Mason, Dean met Esme and her brother Chris, Dean had found a truck that apparently was owned by Chris, laughs were had fortunately and Dean joined them as he for reasons unknown felt as that would be the smartest, a man named Liam then told Mason that his friend Mason had been shot and killed, later when Esme's brother Chris got shot and killed at Green Mountain, Dean and Esme were on their own and they grew to be good friends, Mason later got shot 2 times in a effort to protect Esme. Christopher “James” Gibson Dean somehow instantly became with friend Christopher, maybe if was the mutual respect for each others way of surviving and living and possibly their pristine humor. Category:Anti-heroes Category:Members of the Regulators